Broken Wings
by Abby-Kitty
Summary: Ok, really supposed to be an angst/romance thing... It's about a dark side of Akane no one knows about. There's a litle bit of supernatural stuff in there. of course all of my writings have gotta have some magik in it! So read and enjoy!


Broken Wings  
  
By: Abby Kitty  
  
Disclaimer: The characters of Ranma1/2 are property of Rumiko Takahashi. This story came from my insane mind thank you very much.  
  
Wow I know that I'm kind of working on an Inu Yasha fic at the moment but I got this Idea and I just had to write it! Everyone always has Ranma, or Nabiki with the whole dooms dale thing going on but you know I've always wondered why Akane has this whole anger management thing happening. Here's my explanation. DUN DUN DUUUUNNNNNN!!! Sorry, I've always wanted to do that!^_^  
  
Broken Wings  
  
"STUPID RANMA!" *Slam* *Crash*!  
  
Ranma watched his violent fiancé vent in the dojo by destroying things over and over again. He sighed; He never understood why she had always gotten upset for the smallest things. It's not like he meant to say such things to her, the words always just seemed to come out. He'd probably never get it. It hurt him every time he saw her hurt, maybe even more so when he knew it was his fault. He cursed his misfortune when he thought it might be because he was a guy. He did hear some rumors when everyone had found out that Akane and himself were engaged. Something along the lines of: "Wow, she's engaged? I thought that she liked girls! Hm, guess not." Ranma turned his attention back to the violently venting girl. He noticed something in her eyes, or maybe her aura. It was strong and he had seen it only a few times since he'd met her, but it was usually gone the next moment he looked. He knew this strange feeling in her aura well, He'd seen it when fighting Ryoga, but, no this was different, this wasn't depression. It was complete and utter despair. Something was horribly wrong with Akane. He's only seen her like this in glimpses, it was the feeling she had right before the tumulus anger that always seemed directed at him. Like after he eats her cooking...  
  
"You said you'd always protect me mommy." Akane whispered before she stopped practicing completely.  
  
Suddenly the feeling of fighting left her aura almost as if wind had passed by and just ripped it away. The despair grew to the point of no hope and filled the room as Akane collapsed sobbing in a heart-wrenching scream of pain and sorrow. What Ranma saw next chilled him to the bone.  
  
As she scream on the ground Ranma tried to run to her, All of her family did as well, but none of them were able to reach her, the aura surrounding her had become so intoxicating that it was hard to move. That's when she started to scream his name. He got to her as her eyes became void of emotion and a shadowed figure appeared behind her. It looked like smoke and had the form of a man. It tried to grab Akane from him but Ranma held her to him tightly. Akane went limp in his arms, her eyes starring into nothingness. Ranma tried to shake her to wake her up but her pain had been to much and she was trapped in her own soul, a small escape from the real world.  
  
Ranma touched her now burning forehead and screamed for someone to get a doctor. He gently caressed her face muttering to her that everything was going to be all right when the shadow stepped up to him. Ranma didn't notice, His eyes were widening in horror as he saw tears of blood leak from his Akane's eyes. The shadow reached out its hand and brushed Akane's cheek. Akane let out a silent scream and jerked in Ranma's arms.  
  
"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Ranma screamed as a white energy engulfed him and Akane.  
  
Suddenly Ranma saw something, it was at first like mist. Then gradually it became a picture, a memory of not so long ago. Someone was chasing an eight- year-old Akane down a dark alley, and using martial arts techniques he first beat her up, and then was about to do something that I personally do not want to go into detail with,( AN: c'mon, I gotta keep this in the pg-13 range!) That's when Akane's mother ran in with a katana and a Ninja suit on, and killed the man. She grabbed Akane and held her close telling her that she would always be there to protect her.  
  
Then the memory switched to when her mother died. Akane screamed and screamed while her father attempted to drag her from the fresh grave. After that day Akane was even wary of her father. Ranma watch as she wrote entry after entry "He hasn't tried yet, but he will. All guys will try, I need to become stronger. Then they can't hurt me. Soun won't teach me...so he's gonna try it soon."  
  
Gradually it stopped but that didn't mean that she was ever gonna trust people.  
  
And then he came the entries seemed to start again, this time though there was more fear there. It tore Ranma's heart up to know how much she feared that he might try to force himself on her and know that there was no way that she could stop him. But gradually after every battle, she started to trust him more. Especially after the failed wedding attempt, now she saw him as her protector. That is until that after noon, even he remembered.  
  
It had started out just like any of their previous fights, Akane wanted him to train her and he hadn't wanted to hurt her so of course he had said no. But what he had said after that chilled his heart making tears form in his eyes.  
  
"Even if I did train you what would be the fun in that be? Besides such a macho-chick..."  
  
He had never finished that sentence when he had noticed the pain in her eyes as she quickly retreated to the dojo. It had been as if all the trust he had gained was thrown away with those few words.  
  
As the memories left Ranma found himself in a garden on his knees sobbing. A path appeared in front of him and he got up to follow. The path wound through the garden as he heard the sound of crying. It started to get closer and Ranma took the path at a dead run. As he rounded a corner his heart caught in his thought at the sight of Akane in a long white sleeveless gown. It looked like a backless, silk slip that reached down to her ankles. She had her head rested in her hands on the edge of a water fountain. She was sitting there sobbing.  
  
"Akane?" Ranma asked.  
  
She stiffened.  
  
"Oh god Akane, I, didn't mean it. I swear I would never hurt you on purpose. Never. I. Love you. A-aishiteru Akane! Onegai, believe me, please."  
  
Her head lifted and she looked at him, contemplated him. He collapsed to his knees and held out his arms . When she made no move to acknowledge him he bowed his head a single tear gliding down his cheek. He heard footsteps and he felt a warm hand wipe away his tear, them the hand guided his storm- blue eyes to look into her own warm almond pools.  
  
"Do you mean it?" She asked with hope. The turmoil in his eyes spoke volumes to her but she wanted to make sure.  
  
"Hai, Aishiteru Akane-chan." His eyes looked into her own for her answer.  
  
Her answer was to latch onto him and sob hysterically. He pushed away for a moment to simply kiss her on the cheek. She sobbed more heavily in happy bliss and leaned into him to kiss him passionately on the lips. Then in the end of the kiss huge white angel wings erupted from her back and suddenly they were back in the dojo, standing and holding each other. The shadowed person was gone and in its place was Akane, dress, wings and all, holding Ranma.  
  
The Tendos and Saotomes rejoiced at seeing the two youths, but the youths in question didn't hear them. They were to caught up in each other.  
  
"Akane, you are such a baka." Ranma whispered lovingly.  
  
"Your worse" Akane said in turn grinning.  
  
"Just one thing." Ranma said more sternly.  
  
"What?" Brown eyes met blue.  
  
"Don't you ever do that to me again." Ranma buried his head in her hair nuzzling her neck.  
  
"I won't have to Ranma," She whispered, "For you've mended my broken wings.  
  
Hmmm. Not great but not bad either.... Well, actually that's for all you to decide! Arigato for reading my whimsical last-minute story! REVIEW!!!!! ONEGAI?! That means please for all those who don't know, and aishiteru means I love you, I think.. ~.~ Ja ne! -Abby Kitty 


End file.
